The invention relates generally to winches and more particularly to traction spools for reeling in and out lines with little or no chaffing.
The prior art falls into two classes: one class having a rotatable drum that is axially movable as per U.S. patents to E. E. Martin U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,494, and to J. E. Minty U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,504; and a second class with additional cable retainers and/or tubes as in U.S. patents to D. M. Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,793 and to L. Gallagher U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,526.